


Afterhours

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kyungsoo's puppers, M/M, Mild Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Frickfraking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Are you too sleepy to fuck? Minseok asks, voice a little raspy and maybe too loud for how quiet they are.





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> soft frickfracking ftw

 

It’s nineteen degrees outside, so Minseok is not surprised to see a huge black puffer instead of a tiny Kyungsoo when he opens the door to his place at the wee hours. He can only see his sleepy eyes through all the padding and the wool scarf, and he blinks a few times to make sure the dark, furry thing poking out of under said scarf, looking at him with shiny eyes, is actually Pepper, snuggled into Kyungsoo’s jacket.

Can we come in? His voice is muffled by the heavy cover, but Minseok catches the shiver that shakes his boyfriend’s whole body—little Ink poking her nose out below Pepper—and moves to the side to let them in. It’s not even well into winter yet and temperature keeps dropping like the world is soon going to end and Kyungsoo lives a ten minutes walk away from his flat, he’s definitely freezing.

Pepper runs toward Tan’s bed next to the couch as soon as she’s out of Kyungsoo’s coat, followed by Ink, disturbing the cat’s sleep as they cuddle up next to the sleepy thing.

I’m so sorry, the heater system broke, you didn’t answer my calls, he says, his voice shaky, Minseok tells him not to worry, gestures for him to come closer.

Kyungsoo’s lips are so cold when he smooches his cheek, his hands too, freezing and sending a chill up Minseok’s spine when Kyungsoo sneaks them under his pajama shirt. He’s definitely in need of a snuggle, or two. So Minseok helps him out of his shoes and a few other layers of clothes and brings him to his room, puts fleecy pants on him and wraps him on a fuzzy blanket before he brings him a steamy mug of tea.

Minseok kisses his forehead, sitting next to him on the bed and nuzzling his hair, yawning a little when he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

I’m sorry I woke you up so late, hyung, Kyungsoo says again as he takes a sip.

It's a Sunday and Minseok doesn’t have plans for the day, so there is nothing to worry, he tells him so. He wouldn’t mind sleeping until the afternoon if it means he gets to cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo is still cold and can’t sleep, with little tremors shaking him up, even long after getting in bed under tons of blankets and soaking on Minseok’s body heat. Minseok gets woken up a second time when Kyungsoo sneaks his cold hands inside his shirt and presses cold fingertips against his tum, running him whole with goosebumps.

How are you still so cold? He murmurs, Kyungsoo only whines softly in response, cuddling closer to his chest, and letting out a sigh that gets cut short with another shudder.

Are you too sleepy to _fuck_? Minseok asks, voice a little raspy and maybe too loud for how quiet they are, maybe make out? To warm you up, mhm? It's the best thing his sleepy ass can come up with, but one could try. It sounds like such a hassle to get up to make more tea, or turn the temperature to a higher setting that will suck his next paycheck dry, when they could just get cozier right there if they sex it up.  

Kyungsoo chuckles a little, nuzzling Minseok’s neck, the tip of his nose cold, sending another shiver through Minseok’s body, and he mumbles a _sure_ , because that actually sounds good.

And it’s nice that Minseok keeps them lubies and rubbers handy so he doesn’t have to get off the bed, away from his cuddly boyfriend, nor out of the blankets. Just stretch his arm to the bedside table, turn the lamp on and grab them out of the drawer.

Minseok first puts his warm socks on Kyungsoo’s cold feet, pulls his shirt down his head too, before they are ready to go.

Lots of open mouthed kisses, tongue sucking. Chilly fingertips caressing the path of his happy trail, warm fingers grabbing a handful of plump cheek. Grinding and scrabbling until Minseok’s pants are low enough and Kyungsoo’s off. Very lazy and clumsy fingering, a bit of fondling to get each other up and hot.

Kyungsoo’s cute, tiny moans and little sighs fill the room, with Minseok’s unhurried thrusts and hot lips pressing kisses against his jaw. Sweat beads on Minseok’s temples and a red blush dusts Kyungsoo’s face, as it gets steamier and clingier under the sheets.

Turns out Kyungsoo is actually too sleepy to go on after he comes with a few strokes. Totally knocking out with his mouth agape, little eyelids flutters right after Minseok is done. At least he's not cold anymore, warm under Minseok’s touch, his cheeks and ears so red, looking so soft under the lamp’s white glow.

Minseok cuddles to him after half-assedly cleaning them up, falling asleep to Kyungsoo’s soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at xiusoo tag in rare-ship agony.*


End file.
